Susan's Happily Ever After
With the Crash Bandicoot villains arrested, The Chameleon turned to stone, and Penelope Spectra gone forever, Angus walked over to Gil and nuzzled him on the cheek. He, Angus, Marie, Angel, and Nala looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Gil quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Marie, Angel, and Nala guided Gil up the stairs of the tower into Susan's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same red-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Gil slowly leaned down and kissed the red-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Susan's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Susan looked up at the blonde-haired boy and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Susan smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Marie and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Angus smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Gil and Susan. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Horace, Lila, and Mr. Turner began to wake up and yawned. Horace looked at Mr. Turner and saw that he was still asleep. Horace shook him awake, and Mr. Turner began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Mr. Turner, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Horace. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Horace, this is the fourteenth century." said Mr. Turner. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Horace. Mr. Turner said, "Well, to come right to the point, my son Gil says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Young Animal Girls then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Gil and Susan appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Gil was now wearing a royal teal ball uniform with gold trimming, dark blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a gold crown with emeralds on his head. Susan was now wearing her ocean blue dress with the matching ocean blue shoes and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Horace and Lila became happy to see their daughter. "It's Susan! She's here!" said Horace. Mr. Turner somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His son is with a princess? Then what does his nephew mean by young scientist? "And...and Gil!" said Mr. Turner, surprised to see his son with Susan. Gil and Susan approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Horace, Lila, and Mr. Turner. Susan then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Susan, dear!" Lila cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Susan. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Susan is now reunited with Horace and Lila after thirteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Young Animal Girls smiled happily, with Nala sighing with her paws in her face, Marie just looking at Gil and Susan, and Angel shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Mr. Turner approached his son, still confused about the whole young scientist/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Susan approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Gil, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Susan, curtsying before the blonde-haired boy. "Please." "But, but,..." said Mr. Turner. But Gil and Susan stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Mr. Turner looked at Horace and Lila in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Horace and Lila didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Mr. Turner looked up at the balcony and saw Marie, Angel, and Nala also humming along to the music. Mr. Turner shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Gil and Susan continued to dance. On the balcony, Angel shed a tear, and Marie heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Angel! What's the matter, dear?" Marie asked the puppy. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Angel, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Marie smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Marie saw the color of Susan's dress, she gasped. It was ocean blue instead of fuschia or lavender! And so were Susan's shoes and bloomers! "Angel, did you make the dress ocean blue?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, and bloomers and turned them fuschia, saying, "Fuschia!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Nala also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now fuschia and said, "Lavender!" and, therefore, turning them lavender. "Oh no!" sighed Angel, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Gil and Susan, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, and bloomers kept changing their color from lavender to fuschia and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, and bloomers were changed to their ocean blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A TheCityMaker Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs